


A Pin-Bent Light

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Healing, Holding Hands, Inspired by Music, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Spirit World, Spirit World Vacation, Sunrises, The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 04:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “It’s been quite a while since we’ve been to Republic City, since, well, what happened.”





	A Pin-Bent Light

Korra stepped up to the ledge and sat down next to Asami, their hands soon intertwined. Asami squeezed back, giving Korra a soft smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Asami asked. "It's been quite a while since we've been to Republic City, since, well, what happened."

Korra focused on her breathing. It was lovely and strange to be back, Asami's comforting presence by her side, both watching the skyline shine in the pre-dawn light. It was almost as if they never left; and yet their time in the Spirit World had reached its end.

Reality had set in once they saw the city in its familiar glory, the cool winds brushing past, almost calling out to them.

"It's alright, Asami." Korra reassured her, turning to meet her gaze. Things had indeed changed, not everything as they had once been, and likely never would be again.

Korra had limits now, but at least she was here, in the present. She had Asami by her side, and the past was in the past.

"I'm ready."

Asami lifted their joined hands and kissed them. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I love you…" Korra said.

"I love you too." Asami replied, and they stood up from the ledge, onto their feet.

As the sun warmed them with its embrace of a new day, Korra and Asami leaned in and kissed each other on the lips, softly, no hurry. As quickly as it began, it ended, but with no haste between them.

They then intertwined their hands and headed towards Republic City, to their new future, together.


End file.
